Spidey's Harem
by Arsao Tome
Summary: An 616-verse AU, Spidey's an bounty hunter, assassin and bodyguard trained by two of the most lethal men in the world. The fates thought it was time for him to have some happiness.
1. Chapter 1- Starting things

It was a nice day and Peter Parker had just got home after a year of hunting international bounties and training with Deadpool. He more muscular and more streamlined. Dressed in a red bulletproof vest with black webbing on it and a softball sized spider in the middle. Red and black shooter's gloves, black cargo pants and boots. And a red hockey mask-helmet combo with red webbing.

He was armed with twin ninjato blades with red handles, no hand guards and spider's venom embedded in the blades and twin M1911s guns holstered in reach around holsters. One was nickel plated, the other was pure black. Both had a spider on the handles.

He was carrying 2 duffle bags and a large back pack. He dropped the bags and fell to his face on the floor. 'I'll go to the bank, after I clean up.' He thought and went right to sleep.

He had became a bounty hunter and an assassin after being trained by one of the ultimate warriors in all of reality, the Phantom Commander.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Peter awoke to the sound of someone knocking on his door. He started to get up. "Alright, Alright!" He said, "I'm coming!" So he went to the door and answered it. "Yeah?" It was a UPS person with a box for him. By this time Peter had his mask off.<p>

"Package for Peter Parker." He said, he handed Peter a box and an electronic clipboard. Peter took the box and the clipboard and signed his name for it.

"Parker, P-A-R-K-E-R."

"Thank you sir, you look tired."

"Yeah, one hell of a party last night." Peter lied.

"Wish I was there, well thanks." With that the delivery person left. Peter shut the door and looked at the package to see what it was. It was from his sister; Teresa.

'_Petey,_

_I found this in a Hydra base, somehow they combined the powers of the Cosmic Cube and the Infinity Gauntlet. If this gets into the wrong hands, I fear for the world. I need you to make sure NO one gets their hands on it. _

_With love,_

_Teresa' _

Peter opened the box and saw a glowing cube (around the same size as a 'Nintendo Game Cube'), he could actually feel the power flowing off of it. 'But why get it to me?' He thought, 'why not the Avengers or SHIELD or SWORD? I need to put it somewhere safe. So it won't hurt anyone.' So he found a safe place for the cube and left to the bank so he could deposit his bounty.

After that, he went back to his apartment to get some more sleep not knowing that the cube had already started to change his life now.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Peter awoke to the feeling of being held and someone's head was on his chest. He started to stretch and sit up, but he couldn't. He opened his eyes and cleared the sleep out of them. Then he looked up to see who it was holding him. He had seen long blond hair and continued to look down at the person. It was someone he thought he was never going to see again. "Gwen?" He said, just then she started to wake up. Revealing her beautiful blue eyes, she looked up at him and tears started to form in them. She was a green and black sweater, black skirt and flats.<p>

"Peter!" She said and gave him a huge hug. Then they both looked around to see 14 other beautiful women surrounding them. They all started to wake up as well. The first one was a smoking hot redhead with green eyes, she looked at them with a smile and grabbed them both. She was in a blouse, skirt and pumps.

"Welcome home Tiger!" She said as she squeezed them both. Next was a woman with long white hair and blue eyes, dressed in a black catsuit and she smiled at him as well.

"Hello Spider," she said as she hugged. Next came a young woman with long black hair, green eyes, in a black halter top, tights and boots. She went over to him and grabbed him in a tight hug.

"Peter," she said. Next was another beautiful woman with long black hair, brown eyes and in a tight black and red bodysuit with a huge spider on the front and back.

"Hello, my mate." She said as she grabbed him to kiss him. Next was someone he recognized as one of his closest friends. She had blond hair, blue eyes and was dressed in a red and blue bodysuit with gold trim. She was shocked that she was there with her best friend/ crush.

No words were needed as she went over to him and gave him a big hug. As tears soaked his shoulder, "oh come one Carol." He said, "you are not helping my ego by crying in my arms." She giggled.

"Then don't die in mine, ever again." She said, next was a woman with green hair, skin and eyes dressed in a white and purple bodysuit, boots and gloves. She grabbed him in a hug as well.

"Hey Spidey," she said and kissed him. Then came a woman in a red and black motorcycle jacket with a gold spider on the chest, black tights with a gold belt, red and black boots and gold lensed glasses with red and black frames.

"PETER!" She glomped him in a tight hug. Next was a beautiful, natural silver haired woman in a silver bodysuit and boots.

"Peter," she hugged him. Then came a woman that looked like Scarlett Johansson in a black, SHIELD uniform, with gold bracelets and Desert Eagles in wrap around holsters. Peter looked at her in stunned silence.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," said MJ. "SCARLETT JOHANSSON?" The woman looked at them.

"No its me Peter, Natalie." She said, Peter nodded.

"Yeah, it's her." He said, "whoever came up with this idea was a genius. Scar Jo as a love interest? Wow!" She chuckled.

"Well, we get Andrew Garfield so. I don't know who got the better part of the deal." Next was a woman with long purple hair, blue eyes, in a black one-piece, bustier, thigh high stockings, boots, arm sleeves, bicep belts, goggles and garter belt connected to her stockings. She had a red knife over her left eye. She went over to him and grabbed him in a tight hug.

"Doctor!" She said, with an English voice. The others looked at her with a smile. Next came a gorgeous redhead with green eyes, she was in a white, spandex outfit with a gold phoenix on her chest on a black background, gold boots and gloves.

"Peter, I'm so glad." She said.

"Jean?" He said as she hugged him tightly. A woman in a red gypsy dress was next, she also had a red head dress on, stockings, heeled boots and a cape. "Wanda!" This time he grabbed her and hugged her. She smiled as she hugged him back.

"Hello Peter," she said. Then he was grabbed by a beautiful goddess with, glowing gold eyes, long blonde hair dressed in all white silk mini dress with a hood, stockings and boots.

"Hel?" He said as he hugged her back.

"Hello Peter," she said and kissed him. Then he felt a pair of perfect breasts on his back and arms around his torso. Her blond hair was over his shoulder and he felt her lips on his trap muscles was her hands ran up and down his muscular stomach and chest.

"Aphrodite's behind me, isn't she?" He said, the others nodded. He turned around in her arms and smiled at hugged her tightly, she was in a toga that was barely on her and her entire body was perfect. Her blue eyes just looked at him.

"Hello 'Man Spider'," she said after kissing him.

"First off, it's 'Spider Man'. Secondly, I thought we were married? Call me Peter."

"You are right, of course, Peter." She said, "I am sorry."

"No need to apologize." He said and kissed her back. Then finally, he had seen a young woman in a white cat suit, she took off the cowl revealing a very beautiful young woman of Latin descent with light brown eyes and long black hair. "Ava?" He said and she grabbed him with tears in her eyes. Then she slapped his shoulder.

"You Jerk!" She sobbed then grabbed him in a hug. "You made me worry so much!"

"I'm sorry Ava." He said and to make up for it, he kissed her on the lips. "Okay, here's what I need, I'd like to speak to each of you one on one. If you don't mind. Starting with Gwen." They all agreed.

TBC

* * *

><p>AN: _Alright! 1476 Words for this one. Okay, I think I should explain what's going on. I was inspired by Sensational Spider-Fan's 'Spider Man and his Amazing Brides' and other REALLY good Spider Man fanfiction. So, I thank all those people who do this to make all of us happy._

_Just in case anyone starts to get huffy; I do NOT own any character in this or any of my stories on this site and I hope you really enjoy this story. Oh! By the way; I got the idea of Spidey's outfit from a pic I saw on Facebook it was of him, Spiderwoman and Agent Venom. I liked it and wanted to do that for him. Hell it's much better that what Marvel has been doing to him lately._


	2. Chapter 2- Gwen

Peter and Gwen had went into his bedroom as he was taking off his gear. "Okay, I can not believe that I'd ever see you agai-" He said and she grabbed him in a tight hug and started to cry on his chest.

"I missed you," she cried. "I have missed you so much." She just held him, as he did her. He allowed her to cry herself out. He kissed her on the forehead. About an hour later, they let each other and he went to get dressed. She had seen tattoos on his, in her mind perfect body. He had a web on the underside of his right forearm and 'assassin' in kanji on his left arm.

'Peter has tattoos now?' She thought, 'what happened to you Peter?'

"I know you're wondering about the tatts and why I'm buffed and the weapons?" She nodded, "well after you died I felt useless like it was all my fault. I was just this side of becoming an emo. I mean, sure I moved on but, I still missed you. So, I swore to myself that what happened to, would never happen again. So, I got training I had found one of the best people out there. I started taking classes in bounty hunting as well. Trained my body to be the best it could be and went through some really big changes." Gwen was heart broken, she grabbed him in a tight hug.

"I didn't know, how much you was hurting Peter." She sobbed.

"But you were dead," he said. "There was no way for you to have known."

"I know but, I wish that would never happen again so you wouldn't go through things like this."

"Yeah, me too Gwen. Me too," just then the ring on Gwen's finger and one of the gems on Peter's bracer started to glow as they hugged. Then after the glow died down, he pulled off. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I am now." She said.

"Alright, I'll get cleaned up and talk to the others." So Gwen let him take a shower and sent Mary Jane in to talk to him.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3- Mary Jane

Gwen walked out of Peter's room and went into the living room to the others. Wiping her tears and sniffling. "MJ, he wants to talk to you." She said. Mary Jane nodded and walked into his room.

"Tiger?" She said.

"In The Shower!" He said, "Wait For Me!" So she did and he had came out she saw how Peter looked and smiled. His hair was still wet and he had a towel around his waist. "Hey MJ." She looked at him and smiled.

"Hey Tiger," she said went over to kiss him. After they broke off, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "So, the next time someone like Mephisto wants to make a deal, what do we say?"

"No, Mary Jane." She smiled.

"That's right," with that she kissed him. "So, what's with the new look and ink?" So Peter, explained everything to her. "So, you were trained by Deadpool?"

"Um hmm," he said.

"Okay, you don't kill just to kill, do you?"

"MJ, the time that happens I'll turned the gun on myself." She kissed him.

"You know, I've always seen you do everything and anything. Kinda wish that I was more like you. You know?" Her ring was glowing and Peter's bracer was glowing as well.

"Come here you." He said and grabbed her, they kissed passionately. Then he laid her down on the bed and started to make love to her.

*****_**Lemon start**_*****

Peter had started to take off her clothes and continued to kiss her. She started to help take off her clothes and removed his towel. She looked down and saw his eight inch love rod. She smiled and was now in a pair of bikini panties. She uncovered her vagina, grasped his penis and placed him up in her.

He pushed inside of her and gave MJ some good solid love making. She was enjoying her ex-husband and started to kiss her shoulder, nibbling on his ear and clawing his back but not deep. "Peter deeper!" She moaned, "faster!" So he went faster and his bed a banging the wall.

"OH GOD, YES! YES!" She screamed.

"I'm Coming MJ!" He said pumping her.

"INSIDE OF ME! I'M SAFE!" She said, so he did and released himself inside of her. Then collapsed on top of her. "Thank you, Tiger." She moaned, "thank you."

*****_**End of lemon**_*****

Meanwhile the others had listened on to the two making love. Gwen huffed, "why did I have sex with him?" She said with a pout. The others started to laugh. Just then, MJ weakly walked out wearing a robe.

"Next." She said with a smile on her face.

TBC


End file.
